<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by 13Reasonstobe_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692159">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon'>13Reasonstobe_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, first time meeting in person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad and Skeppy finally sync their schedules together and meet up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I’ve written for Skeppy and Badboyhalo so I’m sorry if their characters are off! Don’t hate me :(</p><p>Requested by Opelqie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad couldn’t help but be nervous. Anyone would be nervous meeting their best friend for the first time. They finally were able to sync up their schedules after years of wanting to see each other. Yeah, you heard that right. Years. Bad felt like a horrible friend. Everyone would tease him about it. For not seeing his best friend after so many years. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind he focused on what was ahead. Skeppy should be there any moment now. Would he recognize him? Would it be weird seeing him in person? Would it be just like when they talked over discord?</p><p> </p><p>“Bad? Baaaad?” Skeppy drew out his words, waving his hand in front of his friends face trying to snap him into reality. Bad looked up to see his best friend standing in front of him. He stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! Skeppy!” Skeppy opened his arms wide welcoming Bad into them. And Bad accepted, almost tackling the younger male.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally see you.” Skeppy said into Bad’s chest.</p><p>“Yeah, finally.” Bad chuckled, pulling back. They both took their seats, still staring at each other.</p><p>“So how was your trip?” Skeppy shrugged.</p><p>“It was okay. Long but okay. I’m not used to driving this far.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to come to me.” Bad frowned. Skeppy quickly shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! I wanted to see Rat too.” Bad chuckled lightly.</p><p>“That sold you huh?” Skeppy nodded, a bright smile on his face. It was nice to see that smile in person.</p><p>“Do you want coffee and something to eat? This place is pretty darn good.” The younger male nodded.</p><p>“Not going to lie, I am pretty starving. Fast food isn’t cutting it anymore.” They both laughed, getting up from their seats and heading inside of the coffee shop.</p><p>“So what’s good here?” Skeppy asked, looking up at the menu. Bad tapped his chin. He had been there so many times, tried so many things on the menu that he really couldn’t pick just one thing.</p><p>“The turkey flat bread is really good. But the omelet is really good as well. And you have to try their vanilla chia tea! It’s amazing.” Skeppy nodded, stepping up to the counter with his decision made.</p><p>“Can I get the omelet and a vanilla chia tea please.” The barista nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Anything else I can get for you?” Bad nodded.</p><p>“I’ll get the same thing please.” She nodded again, typing it into the cash register.</p><p>“Alright that will be eleven-fifty.” Bad pulled out his wallet but Skeppy was too fast, handing her a twenty.</p><p>“Hey!” Bad whined. Skeppy rolled his eyes, taking his change and shoving it into his pocket.</p><p>“Thank you.” Skeppy nodded as they stepped away from the register.</p><p>“I could have gotten it. You are my guest.” Skeppy shook his head.</p><p>“But you are letting me stay at your house. It’s the least I could do.”</p><p> </p><p>After they got their food, they went back to their table outside and sat down.</p><p>“Wow. This looks great!” Skeppy said as he stabbed his fork into his omelet, steam rising out of it like a volcano.</p><p>“Everything here is fresh. They like go to a local farm or something like that.” Skeppy hummed in approval, taking his first bite. He waved his hand over his mouth,</p><p>“Hot!” Bad laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Well duh!” Bad blew on his tea a few times before taking a small sip.</p><p>“So I was thinking. We could walk around town so I could show you a few cool things we have here and then we can go home and relax since you had a long drive. Or we can just do the walk around town tomorrow? It’s up to you.” Skeppy nodded, trying to chew fast so he could answer Bad.</p><p>“I think a little tour around town would be cool.” Bad nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p> </p><p>After they were done eating, both boys started their journey.</p><p>“We have this really cool arcade right up here. Everyone goes there on Friday nights because they have a special where if you buy drinks you get a free dinner.”</p><p>“Kinda like Dave and Busters but better.” Skeppy laughed. Bad nodded, a light chuckle escaping his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, like Dave and Busters.” They kept on walking as Skeppy kept his eye on the arcade as they walked past it.</p><p>“Oh! And then we have this nice metro park over here that I take Rat to. It has a dog park and a fountain and a lot of hiking trails.” They stopped for a moment to admire the sprawling green grass and trees. There were a lot of people there today. That was a giving because of how nice it was outside.</p><p>“Maybe we could come here with Rat before I leave.” Skeppy suggested.</p><p>“Oh that would be great!” Bad clapped his hands together. They started their journey again down the sidewalk.</p><p>“We also have some really great bars that have really good food.” Skeppy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know I can’t go to bars yet, right?” Bad chuckled.</p><p>“Oh right! Sorry.” And that was the end of the road, well town. The town wasn’t that big. And the middle of town was where all the action was, which was smaller than the rest of the town.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” Skeppy nodded quickly. He was tired. Bad kinda was too. He had gotten up early because he was excited for the day. They headed back the way they came, back to their cars.</p><p>“You can just follow me. My house isn’t far from here.” Skeppy nodded as he slipped into his car. They both started their engines and started to back out of their parking spaces and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a nice place here Bad.” Skeppy said, looking around as they both walked through the side door.</p><p>“Thank you.” Bad said with a smile on his face. Rat came flying around the corner and into the kitchen.</p><p>“And there is the star of the show.” Skeppy bent down to Rat’s level and started to pet her.</p><p>“Hey!” Bad laughed. Skeppy looked up at Bad and laughed.</p><p>“This is cuteness over load. She is smaller than I thought. Like you can’t tell from a screen.” Bad nodded.</p><p>“It’s like those car mirrors that say “closer than appears”” Skeppy laughed.</p><p>“Okay Bad.” Skeppy picked up Rat and carried her into the living room as Bad started to show him around.</p><p>“You really have it made.” Bad shook his head.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ve been wanting to move. I found this really nice house across town that I want to look at.”</p><p>“Really? You don’t like this one?”</p><p>“Not really. There are some things that need to be fixed and I don’t know how to fix them. Like bad piping, electrical, etc.” skeppy nodded, still petting Rat in his arms.</p><p>“You know you can call people for that, right?”</p><p>“Well yeah but you know how much that’s gonna cost!?”</p><p>“Not as much as a new house.” Skeppy laughed. Bad rolled his eyes as he moved into his bedroom. Skeppy set Rat down on Bad’s bed and took a seat on the edge.</p><p>“Well it’s true.” The younger male stated.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Bad shrugged, getting his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“Just look at this house.” He said, sitting down next to Skeppy. He pulled up the pictures of the house and tilted his phone towards Skeppy. The younger male pursed his lips and nodded.</p><p>“That is a really nice house. And the price isn’t bad at all.” Bad nodded.</p><p>“I know right! There is an open house next week that I want to go to.”</p><p>“Then go!” Bad felt a lot better that he had approval from his best friend. He was nervous before but now he felt more confident. Now he was excited.</p><p>“I think I will!”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys had settled on the couch to watch a movie as the sun went down. A popcorn bowl settled between them.</p><p>“I love this movie. I’ve watched it so many times and it still makes me laugh.” Skeppy spoke up before popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Bad nodded before laughing at the movie.</p><p>“It gets me every time.” Bad agreed, digging into the bowl beside them. They had both agreed on watching Napoleon Dynamite. At first Skeppy wanted to watch a scary movie but Bad had fought him over it. He hated scary movies.</p><p>“I think you would be Kip.”</p><p>“What!? Why?” Bad protested. Skeppy laughed.</p><p>“Because you would find a Lafawnduh.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean!?”</p><p>“It means you would totally find an online girlfriend.” Skeppy couldn’t stop laughing. Bad quickly shook his head.</p><p>“Take that back!”</p><p>“Nuh uh.”</p><p>“Then you’re uh Napoleon because you would keep tater tots in your pants!”</p><p>“Oh wow Bad. That hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“What!? No it didn’t.”</p><p>“Yes it did.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skeppy laughed again. His stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so hard.</p><p>“You’re a dork, you know that?”</p><p>“Am not.” Skeppy nodded with a fist full of popcorn in his mouth. Bad sucked in a deep breath, focusing back on the movie. He could never win with Skeppy. He knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. You all set then? Did you need anything else? An extra blanket? More pillows? Water?”</p><p>“Bad. Bad. Seriously. I’m good. And if I need anything, I’m more than capable of getting it myself.” Bad let out a light sigh.</p><p>“Okay. Well, blankets are in the closet right outside your room and same with pillows. And you know where the kitchen is.” Skeppy nodded.</p><p>“Thank you. Goodnight.” Bad nodded.</p><p>“Goodnight.” The first day was successful. Bad couldn’t have been more happy. This was only the beginning. He still had a week with his best friend. As he headed into his room, he grabbed Rat and sat her down on his bed.</p><p>“Good girl.” He praised as he got into bed. Bad was exhausted. He hadn’t noticed until he laid down and fell asleep right away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not going to make this into a series I am sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>